User talk:Daniel Bramblett/Archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 06:00, 8 June 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Don't worry about it right now But you can always put your talk page User talk:Daniel Bramblett/Archive. Users do it all the time...but it's not a big deal, however, the reason it was reverted was simply because we don't know if you're a vandal or not...which i hope you're not. You don't have to bother with this of course because it's obvious you understand. :) — Morder 07:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Morder. I should have read the policies and guidelines more carefully. (I misread the photo policy.) I know there are a lot of folks out there who live to vandalize sites like this, and I appreciate what you're doing! :) — Daniel Bramblett 07:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) No problem. It's actually one of the few policies I don't like enforcing because of these types of situations. I think I was a victim too my first few days editing here. It's also refreshing that you actually read the pages suggested. A lot of users just ignore it. :) So, officially, "Welcome" (as it was a bot that welcomed you earlier ;)) — Morder 07:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ''How Do I Archive The User Talk Page?'' I haven't been able to figure out how to do it myself. Thanks for the help, Morder! – Daniel Bramblett 09:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll post here since you probably want it archived. The easiest way would be to just edit both pages, copy the text from your old talk page and paste it at the end of this one - delete the old text from the old one and save both :) — Morder 09:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Glad I finally got all that straightened out! :) Daniel Bramblett 09:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC)